Retour à Narnia pour Emma Swan
by miss.death.paris
Summary: Emma retourne à Narnia et se découvre des sentiments très particuliers pour une certaine personne.


**Disclaiming:** Je le regrette mais rien ne m'appartient. Et, je le regrette encore plus, je ne touche rien de ce travail.

**Rating: **NC 21

**Résumé: **Emma retourne à Narnia et se découvre des sentiments très particuliers pour une certaine personne.

**N/A: **Suite de _**Pour Aslan et Storybrooke**_. A la base j'avais écrit un OS un peu plus hot pour moi et quelques autres perverses du forum _Once Upon A Time France_. ;) C'est donc une version censurée et corrigée que je propose ici. Cela a été écrit durant le hiatus de décembre 2012/janvier 2013 donc cela ne tient pas compte de tous les événements survenus depuis (spoilers: retour de Neal, mort de Cora etc...)

Emma était seule devant son dîner, installée devant la télé. Henry était avec Régina ce soir et Mary-Margaret... sa mère, avait retrouvé James, son père pour faire... des choses auxquels elle ne voulait pas penser! C'était trop bizarre d'avoir des parents de son âge et qui avaient une vie sexuelle active! Elle frissonna de dégoût rien qu'à cette idée.

Voilà deux mois qu'elle était rentrée à Storybrooke après son passage mouvementée par FairyTale land. Deux mois que Cora et Hook avaient débarqué, au sens littéral du terme, à Stoyrbrooke, montant une armée de vilains et de morts-vivants pour prendre le contrôle de la ville. Mais grâce à Jefferson, Emma avait trouvé des alliés puissants et bien armés. Aujourd'hui, Cora était prisonnière dans une geôle spécialement emménagé pour elle dans les anciennes mines et Hook... Et bien Hook avait disparu dans la bataille. Apparemment, il avait abandonné ses idées de vengeance car Gold était toujours bien vivant.

Emma, lovée sur la canapé après son repas, se mit à rêvasser à Narnia. De ces quelques semaines d'entraînements là-bas auprès des enfants Pevensie. La douce mais déterminée Susan, la drôle et sensible Lucy, Peter l'aîné bienveillant et protecteur et Edmund... Elle ressentit alors une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps à l'évocation du jeune garçon.

"-Non mais ça ne va pas la tête!

Elle se redressa si vivement sur ses pieds qu'elle en bouscula la table et la tasse de chocolat qui se trouvait dessus et qui répandit son liquide encore chaud sur le sol.

-Et merde!"

Emma attrapa un torchon et épongea le désastre. Au moins cela lui avait permis de chasser les émotions scandaleuses qu'elle avait ressenti au creux de ses reins.

-Tu devrais te trouver un mec au plus vite Emma, tu deviens une grosse perverse obsédée à la limite de la pédophilie, se sermonna t-elle.

La jeune femme avait fini par s'assoupir sur le canapé. Quand une lumière douce la réveilla, la nuit était bien avancée. Emma crut un instant que Mary-Margaret rentrait de sa nuit de folie avec James (Beurk!) et que c'était la lumière de sa chambre qui l'avait réveillé.

-Mary-Margaret?.. Maman? (c'était vraiment trop bizarre quand même!)

Pas de réponse. Emergeant doucement, elle comprit que la lumière venait du mur lui-même, comme traversant une fine et longue fissure. Intriguée, elle s'approcha et toucha le rayon lumineux. Ce fut alors comme si un harpon s'était planté dans sa poitrine et la tirait violemment en avant. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de hurler qu'elle était à plat ventre dans l'herbe.

Dans l'herbe? Comment était-elle passé de son appartement en ville à une plaine verdoyante et infinie? Emma resta un moment hébétée, à quatre pattes sur le sol.

"-Tu as perdu quelque chose?

La voix, **SA** voix la fit tressaillir. Elle releva la tête et plongea dans ses yeux noirs. Un grand sourire taquin fendait son visage. Il était plus âgé que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il y a deux mois à Storybrooke mais apparemment un peu plus ici, à Narnia. Mais toujours très jeune. "Trop jeune", se répéta t-elle.

"-Edmund! Salut! ça va?

-Pourquoi es-tu de retour à Narnia? Vous avez de nouveaux ennuis?

-Non, non. Tout va très bien.

-Pourtant on ne vient jamais à Narnia par hasard. C'est toujours qu'on a quelque chose à y faire ou à y apprendre.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans.

-Un bébé, tenta t-elle de se convaincre.

-Quoi? Tu as un bébé?

-NON! Non. Dis-moi, quand a eu lieu la bataille pour vous?

-Deux ans. Et pour vous?

-Deux mois.

-Je me disais aussi que tu n'avais pas du tout changé, tu es toujours aussi belle."

Emma piqua un fard monumentale et pour le cacher, l'envoya valser d'un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Aïe! Philippe!

Le majestueux cheval avança nonchalamment à leur rencontre.

-Nous avons une invitée. Rentrons à Cair paravel.

-Heureux de vous revoir, miss Emma.

-Moi aussi Philippe."

Edmund s'effaça e tendit sa main à Emma.

"-Heu... je peux marcher à vos côtés.

-Ne sois pas idiote. Cair Paravel est à plusieurs miles et Philippe galope très vite."

Emma se résigna et accepta la main que le jeune Roi lui tendait. Elle monta plus ou moins élégamment suivie avec beaucoup plus de prestance et d'aisance par Edmund qui s'installa devant elle.

"-Accroche-toi bien à ma taille."

La promiscuité de leurs deux corps la fit rougir davantage. Heureusement il ne pouvait la voir. Et Philippe partit au galop.

"-Emma! Tu es de retour!"

La jeune Lucy se jeta dans ses bras. Susan et Peter l'accueillir plus solennellement, ils étaient (presque) des adultes maintenant.

-Restez-vous avec nous pour le souper, chère Emma?

-Ô oui, très chère, restez donc pour le souper, le railla Edmund et il leva les yeux au ciel . Qu'est-ce que tu peux être guindé parfois!"

Le Roi Suprême lança un regard éloquent à son frère mais laissa courir. Edmund était son garde-fou quand il prenait son rôle un peu trop au sérieux et finalement, il en était plutôt content.

Emma se promenait dans les jardins de Cair Paravel. Le dîner avait été joyeux et animé. Les quatre rois et reines de Narnia lui racontant les événements survenus dans le royaume ces deux dernières années. Emma avait moins à raconter car il ne s'était passé que deux mois à Storybrooke. Cora était toujours prisonnière, Henry allait très bien, grâce à Edmund pensa t-elle le coeur débordant de reconnaissance et... de quoi d'autre?

La nuit était magnifique, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel comme jamais elle ne les avait vu briller dans son monde. Captivée par ce spectacle grandiose, elle ne sentit pas une présence se glisser derrière elle et l'attraper par la taille. Elle hurla.

"-Hey! Ne jamais baisser sa garde, première leçon!

-Edmund! Espèce d'idiot! Tu m'as fait peur!

-C'est ce que j'ai cru voir! la taquina t-il en riant.

Mon Dieu, toujours ce sourire!

-Raconte-moi ton histoire.

-J'ai déjà tout dit au dîner.

-Non, avant. Tu as été très vite et très succincte la première fois. Raconte-moi plus en détails cette histoire de malédiction."

Et assis dans l'herbe fraîche, Emma lui parla de la Reine Maléfique, de Rumplestilskin, de l'histoire de Snow-White et du Prince James, de la malédiction. Puis elle passa au plus personnel: son enfance, ses douleurs d'enfant abandonné, son amour déçu avec Neal, la prison, Henry né en prison. Il ne l'interrompait pas, ne jouait pas les auditeurs compréhensifs et un peu condescendants. Il l'écoutait juste. Elle ne remarqua qu'elle pleurait seulement quand il essuya ses larmes d'un léger revers de la main.

Il se leva et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. La sensation de sa main dans la sienne fit frissonner Emma.

Il la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

"-Et bien bonne nuit, Emma. Faîtes de doux rêves" et il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

La jeune femme ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle ne pouvait chasser le jeune Roi Narnien de sa tête. Elle avait beau tenté de se raisonner, à chaque fois ses pensées revenaient vers lui et une vague de chaleur l'envahissait.

Emma se réveilla dans un lit de princesse. Dans la confusion du demi-sommeil, elle pensa que cela ressemblait sûrement à ce qui aurait été sa chambre s'il n'y avait pas eu la Malédiction Noire et que ses parents n'avaient pas eu à l'envoyer dans un autre monde. Elle se leva résolue à prendre un bain. Une baignoire royale, c'est le cas de le dire, trônait au milieu de la salle de bain.

Elle pataugea bien une heure avant de se résoudre à sortir et rejoindre les autres vêtue d'une robe que lui avait prêtée Susan. Une vraie robe de Reine Narnienne. Mais les responsabilités de souverain étaient grandes et nombreuses. A les voir sérieux et appliqués dans la grande salle des trônes, Emma n'osa pas les dérange. Elle sortit dans les jardins.

"-En promenade, jeune Emma?

Un centaure magnifique se tenait devant elle. la jeune femme reconnut un des "lieutenants" de il y a deux mois... ou deux ans c'est selon.

-Me permettez-vous de faire quelques pas avec vous?

-Bien sûr, Oréius"

Ils marchèrent de longues minutes en silence. Pourtant Emma avait la curieuse sensation que la créature féerique la sondait et pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Cette sensation fut confirmée quand le centaure dit soudain:

"-Le jeune Roi Edmund est un homme au coeur noble et courageux. Sensible aussi.

-Oui, c'est... c'est un enfant très attachant.

-Enfant? Ce n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserai pour le décrire. Et vous?"

Et il planta Emma au milieu des jardins, interdite. Quand soudain une autre voix familière la sortit de ses pensées.

-Bonjour, miss Emma. Cela fait longtemps.

Elle se retourna vivement.

-Lionel! Quel plaisir de vous revoir!

Les chevaux de narnia aimaient les convenances et pouvaient se montrer très guindés, avec une personnalité affirmée.

-Avez-vous pratiqué durant votre longue absence?

-Et bien, dans mon monde, l'absence n'a pas été si longue en fait. Et hélas, non, je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de monter à Storybrooke.

-Quel dommage! malgré votre technique déplorable, vous aviez un potentiel certain, si seulement vous aviez persévéré.

-Heu... merci."

Emma n'était pas sûre que ce fut un compliment mais elle décida de le prendre comme tel. D'ailleurs Lionel parut s'en satisfaire et ils marchèrent (trottèrent) quelques pas ensemble dans les jardins à discuter de Narnia.

Assise sur son lit, la jeune femme se demandait encore et encore pourquoi elle était ici.

"-A quoi ça rime tout ça?" s'énerva t-elle.

On frappa doucement à sa porte.

"-Oui?

Edmund rentra.

-Je me demandais comment tu allais. Tu étais bien silencieuse au dîner.

-Non, ça ne va pas. Je veux dire: pourquoi je suis là? Si c'est bien Aslan qui m'a renvoyé ici, dans quel but?

-çà, tu dois le découvrir...

-Par moi-même. Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup." Edmund esquissa un geste de réconfort, la jeune femme le repoussa violemment et s'éloigna.

Emma n'avait pas voulu être aussi sèche et désagréable. Mais dès que le jeune homme était près d'elle, son corps et son coeur s'affolaient et elle détestait ça.

-Ok, je te laisse alors.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas... Je suis la reine des nulles!

-Et bien tu es au bon endroit ici, c'est un repère de rois et de reines un peu bizarres!

Emma ne peut réprimer un sourire.

-Et si je suis Reine, tu peux être mon Roi.

-C'est une demande en mariage? On se sent d'humeur audacieuse tout à coup? s'amusa t-il.

-J'ai toujours été une femme audacieuse."

Emma se serait giflée. Voilà qu'elle flirtait avec lui maintenant! Confuse, elle bredouilla quelques mots pour tenter de se rattraper mais le jeune homme n'avait attendu qu'un signe prouvant ce qu'il pressentait, qu'Emma ressentait la même chose que lui. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la pressa contre lui. Emma en eut le souffle coupé.

"-Edmund! ça va pas? C'est insensé! Tu as à peine 17 ans, j'en ai vingt-..."

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. le jeune Roi plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Un long moment Emma perdit la tête et s'abandonna complètement à ce baiser.

-Non, non... murmura t-elle en tentant de le repousser. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, c'est insensé, répéta t-elle.

Il lui répondit par un sourire et sans un mot l'allongea sur le lit. Et toute la nuit il lui prouva qu'il n'avait plus rien d'un enfant.

Lorsqu'Emma ouvrit les yeux, Edmund avait déjà quitté le lit. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être? Elle s'était endormie dans un sommeil sans rêve, épuisée mais comblée. Mais peu à peu que son esprit s'éveillait, elle comprenait que cette nuit n'avait été qu'une parenthèse enchantée. Ils étaient certes du même monde mais d'époques différentes. Il était déjà mort quand Emma était née. Et ils n'avaient pu se rencontrer seulement grâce au monde parallèle qu'était Narnia, où elle ne pouvait rester. Henry lui manquait déjà et elle aimait son monde. Elle ne se voyait pas vivre à Narnia, même si elle savait qu'elle reviendrait à Storybrooke au moment même où elle était parti, aussi jeune. Elle ne pouvait maintenant vivre sans son fils. Et Edmund avait son destin à suivre ici et là-bas. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de l'histoire. Et il le savait aussi. C'est pourquoi il s'était retiré en silence au petit matin.

Mais ici elle avait réappris à aimer, à faire confiance et à s'offrir complètement. Une lueur lui fit lever la tête. Une fissure dans le mur brillait et elle comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Avant de partir, elle trouva un petit ciseau d'argent sur la coiffeuse. Elle coupa une de ses mèches blondes et la déposa sur l'oreiller. Il comprendrait.

"-Je vous aime, Edmund Pevensie, Roi de Narnia."

Elle se retrouva de nouveau happé et atterrit à quatre pattes au milieu de son salon.

"-Décidément, je n'ai pas la réception élégante", maugréa Emma en se relevant.

Au même instant, un bruit de serrure se fit entendre et Mary-Margaret apparut dans la lumière du couloir, tentant de rentrer sans faire de bruit.

"-Pas besoin de prendre tant de précautions, je suis réveillée.

-Oh! Emma!

Sa mère avait plutôt l'air de la fille qui avait fait le mur et était pris en flagrant délit.

-Je... J'étais avec James, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé. Il est tard, non? Tu... Tu as passé une bonne soirée?

-Aussi bonne que la tienne, peut-être même plus."

Et Emma regagna sa chambre, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, sous le regard interloqué de Mary.

**FIN**


End file.
